coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 257 (29th May 1963)
Plot Len has begun work on converting the shop and Frank is visiting the auction rooms to find cheap fittings. Albert and Martha inspect the premises. They remember its various incarnations and recall that it was only ever successful as a pawnshop during the Second World War. They wonder why Frank has taken it on. Emily is embarrassed when Swindley walks in on her when she is having her hair done during her lunch break and Concepta and Dennis interrupt the proceedings, making her worried she'll be late back. Dennis finds it hard to get anyone interested in buying tickets for the Dee sisters' talent show at the Pelican Club. Concepta packs for her trip to Ireland with Val having agreed to help Harry and Lucille look after Christopher while she is away. Harry grumbles that she is flying instead of taking the boat and they row. She is further annoyed when Harry doesn't book a taxi but instead arranges for Len to take her to the airport in a van. Swindley assures his customers that his credit scheme will continue when he moves to Gamma Garments's head office. Dennis suggests Frank has a "glamorous" opening for his shop with the Dee sisters performing the ceremony but the idea is rejected. Jerry refuses to take tickets. Florrie is jealous of Concepta taking an airplane journey. Harry and Len see her off from the airport. The Dee sisters tell Dennis of the preparations for their appearance. Val tells Frank that she, Ken and Albert have concerns that his business is doomed. Dennis is reduced to asking Minnie and Martha to get the Over 60's Club members to attend the club but is refused. Frank laughs at everyone's concerns about what he's taken on. Val puts Christopher to bed and Florrie brings Harry a cake for his tea. Dennis is depressed at his lack of ticket sales and hides from the sisters who track him down and tell him that they won the talent show. Martha boasts that she is going to spend a fortnight being waited on hand and foot at Lily's but Minnie lets slip to Len and Sheila that she is in fact looking after her granddaughters while their parents go on holiday. Concepta sends Harry a telegram telling him to hand in his notice. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Della Dee - Yvonne Walsh *Gloria Dee - Sheila Fearn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Shop at 152 Victoria Street *Lenny Phillips's theatrical agency, 17b Edward Street - Office *Manchester Airport - Passenger entrance Notes *The scene outside Manchester Airport's passenger entrance was OB recorded. *The usual film of the rooftops of Ordsall seen at the start of the title sequence is re-used as a piece of stock footage at the start of Part Two with aircraft noises dubbed on to signify Concepta Hewitt's aircraft journey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Concepta takes to the air, and Dennis dives for cover *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,499,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes